Tiago e Lílian  A história de um amor II
by Victoria Morrison Fitz
Summary: Tiago, Lily, Sirius, Lene, Remo, Frank, Alice, Snape, Fred, Jorge, Neville, Luna, Rony, Hermione, Harry e Gina agora vão ler o segundo livro: Harry Potter e a Câmara Secreta.  Quais serão as reações?
1. O pior aniversário

**Capitulo um - O Pior Aniversário **

_No outro dia, todos estavam reunidos na sala precisa para iniciar a leitura do segundo livro._

_- Eu quero começar – pediu Fred – O pior aniversário._

_- Oh, que belo começo – disse Lene sarcasticamente._

**Não era a primeira vez que irrompia uma discussão à mesa do café da manhã na Rua dos Alfeneiros número 4. **

- Qualquer coisa é motivo para Petúnia dar pinote – bufou Lily.

**O Sr. Válter Dursley fora acordado nas primeiras horas da manhã por um pio alto que vinha do quarto do seu sobrinho Harry. **

- Eu amo a sua coruja – riu Gina.

**- É a terceira vez esta semana! - berrou ele à mesa. - Se você não consegue controlar essa coruja, teremos que mandá-la embora! **

**Harry tentou explicar, mais uma vez. **

- Não vai adiantar – bufou Lene.

Ela já havia visitado a casa de Lily algumas vezes, e tinha visto que Petúnia não era nada agradável.

**- Ela está chateada. Está acostumada a voar ao ar livre. Se eu ao menos pudesse soltá-la à noite... **

- Nem vai rolar – disse Tiago secamente.

**- Eu tenho cara de idiota? **

- Sim. E ninguém precisa ser inteligente o suficiente pra notar isso – disse Sirius.

**- rosnou tio Válter, um pedaço de ovo pendurado na bigodeira. - Eu sei o que vai acontecer se você soltar essa coruja. **

- Ela vai voar? – tentou Fred sarcástico.

**Ele trocou olhares assustados com sua mulher, Petúnia. **

A maioria ali bufou.

**Harry tentou argumentar, mas suas palavras foram abafadas por um alto e prolongado arroto dado pelo filho de Dursley, Duda.**

- Que garoto mais educado – disse Lice sarcástica.

** - Quero mais bacon. **

- Levante e pegue – disse Hermione irritada.

**- Tem mais na frigideira, fofinho - disse tia Petúnia, voltando os olhos úmidos para o filho maciço. - Precisamos alimentá-lo bem enquanto temos oportunidade... Não gosto do jeito daquela comida da escola... **

**-** O que essa mulher tem na cabeça? – Gina perguntou incrédula.

- Nem ar – disse Lily secamente.

**- Bobagem, Petúnia, nunca passei fome quando estive em Smeltings - disse tio Válter animado. - Duda come bastante, não come filho? **

- Bastante é apelido – disse Rony.

**Duda, que era tão gordo que a bunda sobrava para os lados da cadeira da cozinha, sorriu e virou-se para Harry. **

**- Passe a frigideira. **

Lily se irritou.

**- Você esqueceu a palavra mágica - disse Harry irritado. **

- Isso seria uma ótima frase, mas acho que isso vai irritá-los – disse Hermione franzindo a testa.

**O efeito desta simples frase no resto da família foi inacreditável. **

- Eles morreram? – tentou Jorge animado.

**Duda ofegou e caiu da cadeira com um baque que sacudiu a cozinha inteira; **

- Argh – disse Lice com uma careta.

**a Sra. Dursley soltou um gritinho e levou as mãos à boca; **

- Dramática – disse Lily.

**o Sr. Dursley levantou-se com um salto, as veias latejando nas têmporas. **

**- Eu quis dizer "por favor"! - explicou Harry depressa. **

**- Não quis dizer... **

**- QUE FOI QUE JÁ LHE DISSE **

- Muitas coisa inúteis – disse Rony.

**- trovejou o tio, borrifando saliva pela mesa. - COM RELAÇÃO A DIZER ESSA PALAVRA COM "M" NA NOSSA CASA? **

- Palavra com M? – riu Remo secamente.

**- Mas eu... **

**- COMO SE ATREVE A AMEAÇAR DUDA! - berrou tio Válter, dando um soco na mesa. **

- Ameaçar? Ele só tentou mostrar esse monte de banha como era uma pessoa educada! – disse Tiago irritado.

**- Eu só... **

**- EU O AVISEI! NÃO VOU TOLERAR A MENÇÃO DA SUA ANORMALIDADE DEBAIXO DO MEU TETO!**

- O QUE? – gritou Lily.

**Harry olhava do rosto purpúreo do tio para o rosto pálido da tia, que tentava pôr Duda de pé. **

**- Está bem - disse Harry -, está bem... **

**O tio Válter se sentou, respirando como um rinoceronte sem fôlego e observando Harry com atenção pelos cantos dos olhinhos penetrantes. Desde que Harry voltara para passar as férias de verão em casa, tio Válter o tratava como uma bomba que fosse explodir a qualquer momento, porque Harry Potter não era um menino normal. **

- Acho que devemos entrar em acordo com isso – brincou Neville.

Harry revirou os olhos.

**Aliás, ele era tão anormal quanto era possível ser. **

- Concordamos – disse Fred.

**Harry Potter era um bruxo **

- Não! – disse Jorge com uma cara incrédula.

- Como você não nos contou isso? – Fred perguntou fazendo cara de ressentido.

- Escondendo um segredo desses – Sirius entrou na brincadeira fazendo uma cara triste.

- Como pode? – Tiago perguntou fingindo chorar no ombro de Remo.

Eles riram.

Harry revirou os olhos, mas riu com todos.

**- um bruxo que acabara de terminar o primeiro ano na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. **

- Se alguém me contasse, eu não conseguiria acreditar – suspirou Remo tragicamente.

**E se os Dursley se sentiam infelizes de tê-lo ali nas férias, isso não era nada comparado ao que Harry sentia. Sentia tanta falta de Hogwarts que era como se tivesse uma dor de barriga permanente. **

- Você deve ir ao médico Harry – disse Luna serenamente.

Sirius a olhou incrédulo.

**Sentia falta do castelo, com seus fantasmas e suas passagens secretas, **

Lily levantou as sobrancelhas.

**das aulas (exceto talvez a de Snape, o professor de Poções), **

Snape bufou.

**do correio trazido pelas corujas, dos banquetes no Salão Principal, **

Rony e Sirius concordaram.

**de dormir em uma cama de baldaquino no dormitório da torre, das visitas ao guarda-caças, Hagrid, em sua cabana na orla da Floresta Proibida nos terrenos da escola, e, principalmente, do Quadribol, **

Suspiros.

(Tiago, Sirius, Rony, Harry, Lene, Frank, Remo, Lice, Gina, Fred e Jorge)

Lily e Hermione reviraram os olhos.

**o esporte mais popular no mundo dos bruxos (seis postes altos pata delimitar o gol, quatro bolas voadoras e catorze jogadores montados em vassouras). **

- Isso é bom resumo – disse Remo suspirando.

**Todos os livros de feitiços, a varinha, as vestes, o caldeirão e a vassoura Nimbus 2000, último tipo, pertencentes à Harry tinham sido trancados no armário debaixo da escada pelo tio Válter no instante em que o sobrinho pisara em casa. **

- Como? – Hermione perguntou.

- Assim – disse Harry simplesmente.

**Que importava aos Dursley se Harry perdesse o lugar no time de Quadribol da Casa porque não praticara o verão inteiro? **

- Você nunca iria perder o seu talento, Harry – disse Rony revirando os olhos – você é o melhor.

**O que significava para os Dursley que Harry voltasse para a escola sem os deveres de casa feitos? **

- Você fez? – Lily perguntou ameaçadoramente.

- Claro.

**Os Dursley eram o que bruxos chamavam de trouxas (sem um pingo de sangue mágico nas veias) e na opinião deles ter um bruxo na família era uma questão da mais profunda vergonha. **

- Meus pais ficaram orgulhosos – disse Hermione.

- Você é brilhante, todos ficamos orgulhosos – disse Rony corando.

Hermione corou, mas sorriu.

**Tio Válter havia até passado o cadeado na gaiola da coruja de Harry Edwiges, para impedi-la de levar mensagens para alguém no mundo dos bruxos. **

Eles bufaram.

**Harry não se parecia nada com o resto da família. **

- Graças – disse Sirius.

**Tio Válter era corpulento e sem pescoço, com uma enorme bigodeira preta; **

Caretas.

**a tia Petúnia tinha uma cara de cavalo e era ossuda; **

Mais caretas.

**Duda era louro, rosado e lembrava um porquinho. **

- Eca.

**Já o Harry era pequeno e magricela, **

Harry bufou.

**com olhos verdes vivos e cabelos muito pretos que estavam sempre despenteados. **

- Você soa lindo pra mim – disse Gina sorrindo.

Harry corou.

**Usava óculos redondos e, na testa, tinha uma cicatriz fina em forma de raio. **

- Cicatriz sangrenta – resmungou Harry.

**Era esta cicatriz que tornava Harry tão diferente, mesmo para um bruxo. A cicatriz era o único vestígio do seu passado muito misterioso, da razão por que fora deixado no batente dos Dursley, onze anos antes. **

Lily se aconchegou a Tiago.

**Com a idade de um ano, Harry por alguma razão sobrevivera aos feitiços do maior bruxo das trevas de todos os tempos, **

Fred gaguejou, mas leu.

**Lord Voldemort, cujo nome a maioria dos bruxos e bruxas ainda tinha medo de pronunciar. **

Harry revirou os olhos para isso.

**Os pais de Harry morreram ao serem atacados por Voldemort, **

Todos extremeceram.

**mas o garoto escapara com a cicatriz em forma de raio e por alguma razão - ninguém entendia muito bem **

- Dumbledore – resmungou Harry.

**- os poderes de Voldemort tinham sido destruídos na hora em que não conseguira matá-lo.**

Silêncio.

**Assim, Harry fora criado pela irmã e o cunhado de sua falecida mãe. **

Sirius resmungou algo como "eu queria saber onde eu estava". O trio, Gina, e os gêmeos se olharam.

**Passara dez anos com os Dursley, sem nunca compreender por que fazia coisas estranhas acontecerem o tempo todo sem querer, **

- Mas mesmo indo pra Hogwarts, coisas estranhas ainda aconteciam com você – brincou Jorge para aliviar o clima.

**acreditando na história dos Dursley de que sua cicatriz resultara do acidente de automóvel que matara seus pais. **

A maioria resmungou.

**Então, há exatamente um ano, Hogwarts escrevera a Harry, e a história toda fora revelada. **

- Dam, dam, dam – disseram os gêmeos em som de tambores.

**O garoto ocupara sua vaga na escola de bruxaria, onde ele e sua cicatriz eram famosos... Mas agora o ano letivo terminara, e ele voltara à casa dos Dursley para passar o verão, voltara a ser tratado como um cachorro que andara se esfregando em alguma coisa fedorenta. **

Lily estava vermelha de raiva.

**Os Dursley nem sequer se lembraram que hoje, por acaso, era o décimo segundo aniversário de Harry. **

- Parabéns! – gritaram os marotos e os gêmeos.

**Naturalmente ele não alimentava grandes esperanças; seus parentes jamais tinham lhe dado um presente de verdade, muito menos um bolo - mas esquecê-lo completamente... **

- Não se preocupe, não vamos esquecer o seu aniversário – disse Lily abraçando Harry.

**Naquele momento, o tio Válter pigarreou cheio de pose e disse: **

**- Hoje, como todos sabemos, é um dia muito importante. **

**Harry ergueu os olhos, mal se atrevendo a acreditar. **

**- Hoje talvez venha a ser o dia em que vou fechar o maior negócio de minha carreira. **

- O QUE? – gritaram eles incrédulos.

**Harry tornou a se concentrar em sua torrada. Naturalmente, pensou com amargura, tio Válter estava falando daquele jantar idiota. Não falava de outra coisa havia duas semanas. Um construtor rico e sua mulher vinham jantar e tio Válter tinha esperanças de receber um grande pedido (a companhia de tio Válter fabricava brocas). **

- Tomara que ele vá a falência – resmungou Frank, que tomava estudo dos trouxas.

**- Acho que devemos repassar o programa mais uma vez - disse ele. - Precisamos todos estar em posição às oito horas. **

**- Petúnia, você vai estar...? **

**- Na sala de visitas - disse tia Petúnia sem pestanejar - esperando para dar as boas vindas como manda a etiqueta. **

- Caia e quebre o braço – disse Lily furiosa.

**- Ótimo, ótimo. E o Duda? **

**- Vou esperar para abrir a porta. - Duda deu um sorriso desagradável e hipócrita. - "Posso guardar os seus casacos, Sr. e Sra. Mason?" **

- Idiota – resmungou Sirius.

**- Eles vão adorá-lo! - exclamou tia Petúnia arrebatada. **

- Se eles forem loucos – disse Lene maldosamente.

**- Excelente Duda - disse tio Válter. Em seguida dirigiu-se zangado a Harry. - E você? **

**- Vou ficar no meu quarto, sem fazer barulho, fingindo que não estou em casa - disse Harry monotonamente. **

- O que? Como assim? – Gina perguntou se virando para ele.

- Nada.

**- Exatamente - disse tio Válter, sarcástico. - Eu levo o casal para a sala de visitas, apresento você, Petúnia, e sirvo os drinques. Às oito e quinze... **

**- Eu anuncio o jantar - disse tia Petúnia. **

**- E Duda, você vai dizer... **

**- Posso acompanhá-la à sala de jantar, Sra. Mason? - disse Duda oferecendo o braço gordo a uma mulher invisível. **

- Bando de babuínos bobocas babozeando em bando! – disseram os gêmeos.

**- Meu perfeito cavalheirinho! - fungou tia Petúnia. **

- Nem em contos de fadas – resmungou Lice.

**- E você? - perguntou tio Válter malevolamente a Harry. - Vou estar no meu quarto, sem fazer nenhum barulho, fingindo que não estou em casa - respondeu Harry sem emoção.**

- Ele pergunta isso quantas vezes? – Tiago perguntou.

Harry deu os ombros.

**- Precisamente. Agora vamos procurar fazer uns elogios realmente bons ao jantar. Petúnia, alguma sugestão? **

**- Válter me contou que o senhor é um excelente jogador de golfe, Sr. Mason... Onde foi que a senhora comprou o seu vestido, me conte, por favor Sra. Mason... **

Reviradas de olhos.

**- Perfeito... Duda? **

**- Que tal... Tivemos que fazer uma redação na escola sobre o nosso herói, Sr. Mason, e eu escrevi sobre o senhor. **

- Isso é tão óbvio – disse Hermione indignada – normalmente escreveríamos sobre nossos pais ou quando pequenos, sobre um herói que adoramos!

**Essa foi demais tanto para Petúnia quanto para Harry. Tia Petúnia debulhou-se em lágrimas e abraçou o filho, e Harry mergulhou embaixo da mesa para que não o vissem rindo. **

Harry riu a vontade agora.

**- E você, seu moleque? **

**Harry fez força para manter a cara séria enquanto se endireitava. **

**- Vou estar no meu quarto, sem fazer nenhum barulho, fingindo que não estou em casa. **

- Como você consegue fazer isso ai, mas na escola, você não consegue mentir? – Rony perguntou curioso.

Harry não respondeu.

**- E pode ter certeza que vai - disse tio Válter com vigor. - Os Mason não sabem que você existe e vão continuar sem saber. **

Harry revirou os olhos.

**Quando terminar o jantar, você leva a Sra. Mason de volta à sala de visitas para o cafezinho, Petúnia, e eu vou puxar o assunto das brocas. Com alguma sorte, o contrato vai estar assinado e selado antes do noticiário das dez. Amanhã a estas horas vamos estar procurando uma casa de férias em Majorca para comprar. **

- Eles são tão... – disse Lice indignada e furiosa.

**Harry não conseguiu se animar muito com a idéia. Não achava que os Dursley fossem gostar mais dele em Majorca do que gostavam na Rua dos Alfeneiros. **

- Eu provavelmente iria ficar na Srª Figg – disse Harry – eles poderiam pensar que eu iria colocar fogo na casa.

**- Tudo certo, estou indo à cidade apanhar os smokings para mim e Duda. E você - rosnou ele para Harry -, trate de ficar fora do caminho de sua tia enquanto ela está limpando a casa.**

As mulheres resmungaram.

** Harry saiu pela porta dos fundos. Fazia um dia claro e ensolarado. Ele atravessou o jardim, se largou em cima de um banco e cantou baixinho: **

**- Parabéns para mim... Parabéns para mim... **

Os olhos das meninas de encheram de lágrimas. Gina abraçou Harry, e Lily Tiago.

**Nada de cartões, nada de presentes e ia passar a noite fingindo que não existia. Ele contemplou infeliz, a sebe do jardim. Nunca se sentira tão solitário. **

- Mas eu te escrevi, enviei cartão de aniversário, mas você não respondeu – disse Hermione franzindo a testa. – e te escrevi não sei quantas vezes. Tanto eu quanto Rony.

- Provavelmente será explicado ai – disse Harry – se não, eu conto depois.

**Mais do que qualquer outra coisa em Hogwarts, mais até que do jogo de Quadribol, Harry sentia falta dos seus melhores amigos, Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger. **

Os dois sorriram para Harry.

**Mas parecia que os amigos não estavam sentindo falta dele. **

- Claro que sentimos – disse Rony – só que você não respondia nenhuma carta!

**Nenhum dos dois lhe escrevera o verão inteiro, embora Rony tivesse dito que o convidaria para passar uns dias em sua casa. **

- E convidei, mas você não respondeu – disse Rony.

**Inúmeras vezes, Harry estivera a ponto de usar a magia para destrancar a gaiola de Edwiges e mandá-la a Rony e Mione com uma carta, mas não valia o risco. **

- Uma hora ou outra, alguém iria fazer alguma coisa – opinou Sirius.

Harry, Rony e os gêmeos sorriram

**Bruxos menores de idade não podiam usar a magia fora da escola. Harry não contara isso aos Dursley; sabia que era apenas o terror que sentiam de que ele os transformasse em besouros bosteiros que os impedira de trancá-lo no armário embaixo da escada com a varinha e a vassoura. **

- Pelo menos isso – resmungou Tiago.

**Mas, nas primeiras semanas de sua volta, Harry se divertira em murmurar palavras sem sentido, baixinho e em observar Duda sair correndo da sala o mais depressa que suas pernas gordas podiam agüentá-lo.**

Eles riram.

** Mas o longo silêncio de Rony e Mione fizera com que Harry se sentisse tão desligado do mundo da magia que até atormentar Duda tinha perdido a graça - e agora os dois amigos tinham se esquecido do seu aniversário. **

- Não esquecemos – disse Hermione – eu ia lhe enviar um presente mesmo, mas como você não estava respondendo as cartas, eu achei que era melhor enviar só um cartão, pra caso respondesse, eu enviasse alguma coisa.

Harry sorriu.

**O que ele não daria agora para receber uma mensagem de Hogwarts? De algum bruxo ou bruxa? Conseguiria até se alegrar com a visão do seu arquiinimigo, Draco Malfoy, só para ter certeza de que tudo não passara de um sonho... **

Eles riram.

**Não que o ano todo em Hogwarts tivesse sido uma brincadeira. No finzinho do último trimestre, Harry se vira frente a frente com Lord Voldemort em pessoa. **

- Nem me conte isso – disse Lily franzindo a testa – ainda não gosto disso.

- Era a coisa a ser feita – disse Harry simplesmente.

**O bruxo poderia ser astuto, ainda estava decidido a retomar o poder. Harry escorregara por entre as garras de Voldemort uma segunda vez, mas fora por um triz, e mesmo agora, semanas depois, Harry continuava a acordar à noite, encharcado de suor frio, imaginando onde estaria Voldemort neste momento, lembrando-se do seu rosto lívido, dos seus olhos arregalados e delirantes... **

Estremecimentos.

- Isso chega a ser pior do que ver o Snape de rosa – murmurou Sirius.

**Harry endireitou-se de repente no banco do jardim. Estivera olhando distraidamente para a sebe - e a sebe estava olhando para ele. **

- Como? – Remo perguntou incrédulo.

**Dois enormes olhos verdes tinham aparecido entre as folhas. O garoto levantou-se de um salto no mesmo instante em que uma voz debochada atravessou o gramado. **

**- Eu sei que dia é hoje - cantarolou Duda, andando feito um pato em sua direção. **

- Parabéns, sabe contar – debochou Remo.

**Os olhos enormes piscaram e desapareceram. **

Caras de não entendi nada.

**- Quê? - disse Harry sem despregar os olhos do lugar onde os tinha visto. **

**- Eu sei que dia é hoje - repetiu Duda, aproximando-se. **

**- Muito bem - disse Harry. - Até que enfim você aprendeu os dias da semana. **

Eles riram.

- Você devia ser assim em Hogwarts – disse Jorge – iríamos adorar aprontar com você!

- O meu negócio é resolver mistérios – brincou Harry.

**- Hoje é o seu aniversário - caçoou Duda. - Como é que você não recebeu nenhum cartão? Será que você não tem amigos nem naquele lugar esquisito? **

Caras indignadas.

**- E melhor não deixar sua mãe ouvir você falando da minha escola - disse Harry com toda a calma. **

- Você calmo é assustador – comentou Rony.

- Sério? – Neville perguntou.

- Sim – disse Hermione.

Harry corou.

**Duda puxou para cima as calças que estavam escorregando pelo seu traseiro gordo. **

**- Por que é que você estava olhando para a sebe? - perguntou, desconfiado. **

**- Estou tentando decidir qual seria o melhor feitiço para tocar fogo nela - respondeu Harry. **

Os gêmeos e os marotos riram.

**Duda recuou aos tropeços na mesma hora, com uma expressão de pânico no rosto.**

- Dá-lhe Harry! – gritaram os gêmeos.

**- Você não p-pode, papai disse que você não pode fazer mágicas, disse que expulsa você de casa, e você não tem para onde ir, você não tem nenhum amigo que possa ficar com você... **

- Ele tem sim! – disseram os Weasley, Hermione, Neville e Luna.

Harry sorriu.

**- Jigueri pokueri - disse Harry com ferocidade. - Ohocus pocus eskuigli wigli... **

Todos caíram na gargalhada.

- Isso foi brilhante – disse Tiago rindo.

**- MÃããããe! - berrou Duda, tropeçando nos próprios pés enquanto disparava para dentro de casa. - Mããããe! Ele está fazendo aquilo que você sabe! **

- Fazendo aqui que você sabe? Por favor – bufou Lily indignada.

**Harry pagou muito caro por aquele momento de prazer. **

Rostos furiosos.

**Como nem Duda nem a cerca tinham sido molestados, tia Petúnia viu que ele não tinha feito mágica alguma, mas ainda assim ele precisou se encolher quando a tia tentou acertar sua cabeça com uma pesada frigideira cheia de sabão. **

- O QUE? – gritaram Lily e Tiago.

- Não foi nada – murmurou Harry.

**Em seguida ela lhe deu trabalho para fazer, com a promessa de que ele não iria comer nada até terminar. **

- Eu mato a Petúnia – rosnou Lily.

Muitos concordaram.

**Enquanto Duda ficou por ali apreciando e se enchendo de sorvete, Harry lavou as janelas, lavou o carro, aparou o gramado, limpou os canteiros, podou e regou as roseiras e repintou o banco do jardim. O sol escaldava lá no alto, queimando sua nuca. **

Ninguém comentou, tamanha era sua raiva.

**Harry sabia que não devia ter mordido a isca de Duda, mas o primo dissera exatamente aquilo que ele andara pensando com os seus botões... Talvez não tivesse amigos em Hogwarts... **

- Isso é mentira – disse Luna – você é um bom amigo, Harry. Eu duvido que alguém não queira ser seu amigo.

Harry sorriu.

**Gostaria que eles pudessem ver o famoso Harry Potter agora, pensou com selvageria enquanto espalhava estrume nos canteiros, com as costas doendo e o suor escorrendo pelo rosto. **

Gina estava vermelha de raiva.

**Eram sete e meia da noite quando finalmente, exausto, ele ouviu tia Petúnia chamá-lo. **

**- Venha já aqui! E ande em cima dos jornais! **

**Harry transferiu-se com prazer para a sombra da cozinha reluzente. Em cima da geladeira estava o pudim do jantar: uma montanha de creme batido e violetas cristalizadas. Um lombo de porco assado chiava no forno.**

Sirius e Rony babavam.

** - Coma depressa! Os Mason não vão demorar a chegar! - disse com rispidez tia Petúnia, apontando para as duas fatias de pão e um pedaço de queijo em cima da mesa da cozinha. Ela já pusera o vestido de noite salmão. **

- Você come só isso? – Hermione perguntou incrédula.

Harry deu os ombros.

**Harry lavou as mãos e engoliu seu jantar miserável. No instante em que terminou, a tia retirou seu prato. **

**- Já para cima! Depressa! **

**Ao passar pela porta da sala de visitas, Harry vislumbrou o tio e Duda de gravata borboleta e smoking. Mal acabara de chegar ao patamar do primeiro andar quando a campainha tocou, e a cara furiosa do tio Válter apareceu ao pé da escada. **

**- Lembre-se, seu moleque, nem um pio... **

- Acho que ele já entendeu isso – disse Lene friamente.

**Harry foi para o seu quarto na ponta dos pés, se esgueirou para dentro, fechou a porta e se virou para cair na cama. **

**O problema foi que já havia alguém sentado nela.**

- Quem? – perguntou Sirius imediatamente.

- Deixa eu ver o próximo capitulo – pediu Lene pegando o livro de Fred – Aviso de Dobby.

- Sabermos o nome, mas quem? – Sirius perguntou de novo impaciente.

- Deixa eu ler, que você vai saber – retrucou Lene. Ela pigarreou e leu – Aviso de Dobby.

**Primeiro capitulo! Espero que tenham gostado e reviews.  
><strong>


	2. Sem titulo

Ok. Eu uma vez disse que Tiago e Lílian - A história de um amor e Hogwarts Lê eram como filhas pra mim e hoje eu digo que elas sofreram um acidente e não tem chance de sobrevivencia.

O que eu quero dizer com isso é que essas duas fic estão canceladas.

Motivos -

Hogwarts Lê - tanto eu quanto a minha beta a Isinhaa, estamos sem total tempo pra escrever, escola, provas, e a criatividade também é zero. E meu tempo de pc diminuiu ao ponto de poucas horas.

Tiago e Lìlian - É o msm. Falta de tempo, idéia e criatividade.

Eu realmente amei escrever essas histórias, mas elas estão canceladas.

Será mantidas no meu perfil, sim, mas dadas como completas.

A unica que sobreviverá é Rebelde, que é a que eu tenho tempo de escrever. E a CS II eu vou pensar se vou postar o resto por falta de leitores.

E é isso.

Até

Beijos, VicBlackPotter


End file.
